eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4812 (28 February 2014)
Stacey’s devastated by Luke’s departure. Kat rounds on Alfie for telling Luke that Stacey killed a man. Alfie’s angry that Kat didn’t get in touch all night and upset that they’re back to keeping secrets. Kat worries that Luke will tell the police. Alfie insists he only told Luke the truth because he guessed something was up. Kat tells Alfie Stacey’s off her medication because they’re trying for a baby. When there’s a knock on the door, Stacey assumes Luke’s told the police and tells Lily she loves her. Alfie opens the door to Mo. When Max appears behind her, Stacey bolts upstairs. Alfie tells Max of Janine’s proposal and that Stacey’s off her medication. Max wants to help Stacey get away from the Square. Stacey cries that she has nothing left. Kat overhears. Alfie asks Kat to focus on their family. Kat apologises and heads out, claiming she’s fetching the kids some chocolate. Max suggests getting Janine to drop the charges. Stacey’s adamant that the truth will out and begs Max to help Lily if she goes to prison. Max confesses how much he misses Bradley and talks about the love between parent and child. Meanwhile, Kat deliberates outside the police station. Stacey rings Jean. Max tells Stacey about Vanessa, Kirsty and Tanya – they all left. Stacey tells Max he’s still her dearest friend. Kat arrives home, surprised to find Stacey departing in a cab with Lily – they’re going to see Jean. Alfie realises Kat’s told the police she saw Alice stab Michael. Kat protests she thought Stacey had nowhere to go. Horrified, Stacey jumps in the cab and it drives off. Max thinks Kat did the right thing but Alfie storms inside – now he’s knows that he and their family come last with Kat. With Cindy unconscious on the kitchen floor, Liam panics. Ian makes Sonia wear a Scarlett’s jumper to ferry his hors d’oeuvres to the Vic. Liam pleads for help from Tosh and Tina. Tosh deduces that Cindy’s drunk when she throws up. Terrified of Ian’s reaction, Liam bolts. Tina insists on staying with Cindy. Unimpressed, Tosh storms off - she’s plenty of other ‘friends’ in Soho. Sonia walks out of the Vic when Ian complains she’s no competition for Linda’s feminine wiles. Sonia spots Tina on the Square with a drunk Cindy. On learning she’s pregnant, Sonia accompanies them to hospital where Cindy’s put on a drip. Tina and Sonia discuss motherhood. Tina admits she had Zsa-Zsa when she was Cindy’s age and once left her on the tube. Sonia reveals she didn’t know she was pregnant and Rebecca was adopted. In the Vic, Ian tells Denise Gina is moving to Portugal with her mum and wants to take Cindy. In hospital, Cindy panics on waking alone in a cubicle and tries to rip out her IV. Tina hugs her as she sobs. Tina and Sonia take Cindy home, Cindy forbids them from telling Ian she’s pregnant - he’s sending her to Portugal. Tina heads off to see Tosh in Soho and Sonia takes Cindy inside, where Ian rails at her for the mess she left - the plane to Portugal can’t leave soon enough. Cindy storms upstairs. Angry, Sonia blurts Cindy’s been in hospital with alcohol poisoning and is pregnant. During Linda’s Pound a Pint council consultation, Linda and Ian squabble as they fawn over the man from the council. Ian complains Lady Di keeps licking his shoes. While they bicker, Peter takes charge and speaks to the council representative. Ian’s proud and thinks diplomacy’s in Peter’s genes. As the man from the council leaves, Shirley points out he’s promised them nothing. She watches Linda hugging Johnny, then drunkenly propositions an amused Phil that she has crisps and fizzy orange in the barrel store. Max throws Cora and Dexter out. Cora’s frosty with Patrick but eventually accepts a drink, and agrees when he repeats his offer for her and Dexter to move in. Ian won’t let Billy stay for the council consultation in the Vic as the chip shop’s having a haddock delivery. Later, Billy offers Mo a dodgy deal for three trays of haddock... Credits ; Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes